Beneath The Uniform
by Ytineres
Summary: When the rivals let laserbeams fly over the battlefield towards one another, intent to kill, one could ask: Why?


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ehehe.. This is my first story on here, so go easy. ; This story takes place after Assault, but is void of the events in Star Fox: Command.. Honestly, I didn't like it. . The gameplay was nifty, but even so, I didn't like it. And, instead of writing a story about the main protagonist, Fox McCloud, I've decided to make this about Wolf O'Donnell, of Star Wolf, and the reasons for his rivalry between himself and Fox.. But with a twist: Wolf being female. oo Please review, for advice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beneath The Uniform**

By Ytineres

It had been a slightly windy, generally sunny day in the midst of June on Corneria, a good day for flying kites, or perhaps a picnic, even to go out swimming. Many of the planet's citizens found pleasure in putting on a bathing suit, and having a swim at the oceanside, or possibly going to a restauraunt. It being Summer Break for most children and teenagers, some parents even taking their offspring on a vacation, to celebrate a year's work of study, and hard work. Although, despite the good weather, several Military Academies of Corneria didn't allow their students to share the spoils of a Winter spent, and a Summer earned. They still worked during the most heated of seasons, training mentally and physically for any large-scale threat, such as the Venomian scourge that was sure-to-come. But even they were granted some leisure, the cadets being allowed to enjoy the campus with their classmates, and had more time to spend in their dormatories, simply hanging out like most people do, for the scholars had let up on their studying, they wanting to have some summer pleasures, themselves.

However, for a group of the anthropolymorphic cadets, this was not the case.

Her funeral was a good month ago, and since then, the vulpine was shellshocked. He refused to eat the first week, going into a morbid state of constant depression. Even now, after her 'MIA' status was long changed to 'KIA', he mourned as he did now. He stood in his cadet outfit, the orange fox wearing green camoflauged pants, and a white, short-sleeved T-shirt. It was part of the Flight Academy's uniform. His eyes were downcast on the stone that lay at the far end of the dirt heap that was her grave, the name "Fara Phoenix" engraved at the top, followed by two dates, and a little quote - One of her various sayings. His eyes closed, with a sigh, a mute pain coming to his eyes as a droplet of a tear edged through his eyelashes, and downwards, landing on the grass below.

_"Let's do it, Fox!"_

_"C'mon! What're you, scared?"_

Fox McCloud's upper lip rose, as he gritted his teeth, another droplet coming from his right eye. He missed his airman, his compainion.. His lover.

This fox was not alone.

The other aviators of McCloud's team, Star Fox, were also saddened by the loss of their friend. Slippy Toad, an amphibian as his named suggested, tried cheering up Fox several times, but to no success, yet. Falco Lombardi, an avian and his close friend since grade school, tried to get him intrested in other girls, in a different tactic. It's results were less than positive, the vulpine even shouting at his friend at the mere thought of it. Bill Grey, a canine, and also a close friend since Elementary, reinforced Falco's ideals but in a positive manner. He had a better result, Fox becoming less teary, and began eating again. Still, he hung about this grave, in his free time.

One friend stuck by McCloud, as he payed his respects.

One person, who would become McCloud's bitter rival, in a drastic series of events.

One person, that would die for him someday.

That person, was Wolf O'Donnell.. But not Wolf, as the majority of the Lylat System now knows, as the ruthless leader of Star Wolf, who fought viciously alongside Andross, for a new world order.

Nay, but rather as Melissa O'Donnell, one of Fox McCloud's best friends, and possible love intrest.

- - -

The Cornerian academies were rather intresting places. The soldiers assigned to recruiting typically aimed for young, strong, determined males, who were ready to die for their country. About one third of the Cornerian Military, in all, were women, the rest male, one tenth being still-modified Artificial Intelligence. Those of the female gender were usually technicians, clerks, or the accountants. They didn't usually go on the squadron, unless they had exceptionally good fighting skills.

.. And tits, in some cases.

Sadly, as dedicated, skilled, and downright calculating Melissa was, she failed to meet the last category. Wolves, in general, had medium to large breasts, having the large frame and all, even the ladies. But poor Melissa was rather flat chested, sadly. Her chest did have a little rise, but with the cocky attitude, and the way she dressed, it was pretty easy to mistake her for a male. It had happened, on several occassions, too, rather embarrassingly. Of course.. Miss O'Donnell wasn't stupid. She knew how the recruiters worked.

So, she simply stuffed a small pillow at her stomach area, cut her fur in a more boyish way, and accented her voice, making it sound more man-like, which, she noted, in a depressing way, came easily. She even stuffed a bit of cotton in the crotch of her pants, to give the bulge of a penis in her clothes. Dressed under this guise, she went to the Flight Academy, to apply. It went something like this...

- - -

Her hiking boots made an odd sound while walking on the pavement of the military outpost, Fort so-and-so. Melissa didn't give two shits about the name of the flight academy, although it would probably be a big deal later. That day, she wore some simple civillian jeans, a black short-sleeved shirt with some band's name plastered on the front, and a grey windbreaker. It had been in the fall months, she remembered, when going back on the date. Sometime in September. It wasn't like Miss O'Donnell to remember such specific numbers.

She continued walking, eventually coming to a desk. On her left, across the counter, was some sort of elk in a military outfit and a camoflauged cap, speaking with an eager looking raccoon fellow, who seemed inclined to join the Cornerian Air Force too, while to her right, likewise across the counter, was a Siberian husky, the canine sitting in a chair and leaning back, arms behind his head. He wore a similar uniform, of course. Melissa took a deep breath. '_No turning back, now..'_

The two men, uninformed of their role in the life of Melissa O'Donnell, would see the strong man who led the masses in Venomian attack, or assist Fox McCloud against the aparoid invasion..

.. And not who the wolfess was, beneath the uniform.

In a matter of seconds, the lupine was at one end of the counter, her eyes looking downwards hesitantly at the hazel-colored desk, thinking out her words. The husky rose his head, an eyebrow cocked as he watched Melissa, thoughtfully. _'This guy looks pretty good..' _He spoke out, startling the wolf, who blinked. "Hey, buddy, you looking to join the Flight Academy?" Wow.. Pretty upfront. The left part of her mouth curved upwards, a handsome half-smile coming to her muzzle. "Uhm, yes, actually." Nonchalantly, the dog on the other side lazily reached over, flashing the badges on his shoulder while grabbing the edge of a nearby clipboard, and tossing it to the wolfess, who, on impulse, caught it. No explanation of what she could do, or questions.. Just that. The husky gave a yawn, waving his fingers. "Bring that back when you're done, alright?" Nodding, Melissa grabbed the generic black pen that was in the top of the clipboard, pulling it out, and sitting at a nearby chair, filling out her name as "_Wolf O' Donnell"_, that being the day she dawned her new identity.

Now, fast forwarding a few years into the future..

- - -

Melissa squinted, one paw up, murmuring while in her paw, the laser-firing handgun that the soldiers would nickname "Blasters", her furred finger tapping the trigger confidently. "Aim by feel, not sight.." Without so much as a blink, several reddish beams shot out, hitting the direct circle of the target, all in the same place. A few of the other cadets swore in praise, giving little nothings, like "Nice one", and "Good job".

One stood out from the rest, his orange-furred arms sliding around her waist, the snowy-furred chin resting on her uniformed shoulder. With a little half-grin, the vulpine gave a little peck to her cheek, his paws squeezing around her stomach, while she murred, leaning back against him, grinning proudly.

"Nice shooting, babe.. Mind if I have a go?" Were the words, of Fox McCloud.

The lupine gave a chuckle, while her grip loosened, Fox swishing his tail happily while giving another little peck, his paws relinquishing the video game controller from her, hitting a button on the side to start a new level. Melissa gave a little slurp to the side of his muzzle, as a show of affection, walking over to a nearby couch in the den, crossing her legs, and watching her boyfriend gave a go, shooting at moving targets, rather than a range.

Indeed.. At a time, the cunning Wolf O'Donnell, and the heroic Fox McCloud, were lovers.

McCloud's eyes scanned across the television screen, darting left to right at the upcoming targets, holding the simulation pistol wth both paws, carefully. Much unlike Melissa's tactic to the game, he aimed carefully down the sight, beginning to pick a few of the targets off rather easily, in the chest area. The lupine snickered, watching. She was always a good shot one-handed, getting headshots and such, whether they were in a gun range, or a video game.

.. But wait. Melissa registered as a male, and did some sort of romantic movement with another male. Didn't that make them look homosexual?

Well, the dormitory they shared (It was how they met, being roommates) was their private area, away from the rest of the academy. In this little area, she was free to show her true self, wearing her blackish tank top, and the government issue camoflagued pants. Without her little disguise, it being packed carefully in her locker that was at the foot of her bed, she looked like any wolfess would at that age.. Well, most. Still, she was cursed to have the flat chest, the rise just noticable. But, definately, without the disguise, she looked much more feminine. As for the rest of the people in that room, they were some of her best friends in the academy, who she knew wouldn't rat her out. They, of course, being Slippy, Falco, Leon, Katt, and Bill. Katt had tried to tell Melissa, though, that since she had proven herself to be a good fighter, that she didn't need to pretend anymore. Despite this, the lupine disagreed, finding it better, this way.

---------------------------

So, throughout her years at the academy, Melissa O'Donnell had great friends, a good record from the flight instructors, and trained every day to become one hell of a pilot, not to mention her caring boyfriend. How would this situation spiral to the death of Fara Phoenix, and the bitter rivalry between herself and Fox McCloud? And what of the situation now, with Krystal being Fox McCloud's new love intrest? wait for the next chapter to find out! ;


End file.
